


The Five Times Mia Shepherd Met Matt Murdock

by mordredslullabies



Series: Mia Shepherd Verses [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredslullabies/pseuds/mordredslullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says...Mia meets Matt, both as the lawyer and the vigilante Daredevil. And she discovers his secret, while getting few details wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Mia Shepherd Met Matt Murdock

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really not meant to be taken seriously. It's a light fun thing that I decided to do by mixing in some of my favourite characters together. I've mashed Marvel 616 comics with the Daredevil show and changed around timelines and events to fit my needs. Some of the events are things that would seriously never happen.
> 
> I've also added a fictional character Mia, who I've taken the liberty of making Tommy Shepherd's sister. Because I can. And because, like I said, this is not serious fiction work, and is really silly and not that well written. I had fun writing it and felt like maybe I should just share it.

The breath whooshed out from Mia’s lungs as the blow hit her jaw. She fell to the cold cement, knees scraped in the fall. She tried to get her breathing under control, her jaw aching fiercely. But then a hand was wrapped around her throat and it squeezed. She gasped, choked, tried to get air into her lungs, but she couldn’t. Her head snapped against something cold and hard—a wall, perhaps?—and she was seeing stars, blacking out from the pain and lack of oxygen. She was going to die here, in a wet alleyway, in the middle of Hell’s Kitchen, New York. She was going to die a nobody…a nobody who wished they were somebody.

And then…when she thought all hope was lost, the man was being pulled off her and there was air in her passageway and she could breathe again. She sucked in air, choking on the rain water as she did, and slumped against the wall as she tried to calm her breathing. She winced at her injuries. First, she felt her jaw, worked it around. It didn’t seem to be broken, just bruised enough to probably ache for a while. Then she touched the back of her head where it had slammed against the wall. There was slick blood on her fingers as she pulled them away. But she was going to be okay…she thought.

The man had been pulled off of her by someone else, the man in the red suit, Daredevil. Hell’s Kitchen’s newest crusader who came out of the shadows at night. A couple months ago he’d just been a man in a black mask taking out the Russians and blowing up abandoned buildings, but after the downfall of Wilson Fisk, people seemed to herald him as one of the good guys around these parts, someone trying to breathe life into the beautiful and dangerous places of New York. And here he was, in front of her, sliding in the rain, punching the man who’d tried to kill her. He was saving her. She hated to think she had even needed help…but she would have died without him. And for that she was grateful.

With a grunt and a well-placed bow, the man went down, his body crumpled on the concrete. He didn’t come back up. Daredevil panted for a few moments, listening and waiting for the other man to pop back up, and when he didn’t, he turned to the girl, still sitting against the wall, taking in the scene.

“Are you okay?” he asked her in a gravelly voice.

“Uh,” she said. “My head…”

Daredevil cocked his head to the side. “You’re bleeding.”

“He slammed my head against the wall,” she told him.

“You should get to a hospital; make sure you don’t have a concussion.”

“Can’t,” she said. “I don’t have insurance.”

Daredevil smirked. “Go to the hospital,” he said softly, but firmly. “Ask for the nurse Claire Temple. Tell her Daredevil sent you. She’ll check on you for free.”

“You have your own nurse friend who actually works in a hospital?” Mia asked.

Daredevil laughed. She wondered what he looked like behind the mask, how beautiful he must have been. He had a gorgeous smile. “How do you think I’ve survived this long?”

He extended a hand for her to take and she grasped it tightly. He pulled her up off the ground and felt the back of her head tentatively with his own fingers. The wound was still bleeding and her jaw still hurt, but the pain felt muted. She was indifferent to it at the moment. He wiped the blood off on his suit and then tucked a strand of her rain soaked hair behind her ear. “I need to make sure you’re okay,” he said.

“Why do you care so much? You don’t even know me.”

His smile was soft, almost sad. “Because Hell’s Kitchen is my city, and the people in it matter to me.”

Mia nodded and let go of Daredevil’s forearm. “Thank you for helping me out.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

Mia went to the hospital, just for Daredevil, though he probably wouldn’t have known otherwise. Claire had rolled her eyes and muttered something at her arrival, but cleaned her up and made sure she was okay. She was warm and polite and it was easy to see why she and Daredevil were friends.

She went back to her apartment and watched television on her couch for the rest of the day, tired and aching, but alive.

That was the first time Mia met Daredevil.

 

The second time, she came across Matt Murdock, attorney at law. She’d…gotten in a little bit of trouble with the law. Nothing major. Just got caught with drugs on her person and was arrested. After booking, she was out awaiting a trial and an officer at the precinct slipped a business card in her pocket to Nelson and Murdock, told her they were taking cases. She didn’t really have any money to fork over, but the man told her it was all right. They’d deal with it.

Mia sighed as she approached the door. It was now or never, and she had no choice but to knock on the door. A blonde woman answered it, led her inside, told Mia her name was Karen Page. Karen led her into an office, where she came face to face with the two partners: one of them with long blonde hair and named Foggy, and the other was Matt, who was blind. He apologised for not being able to shake her hand and led her to sit down and tell her story, which was embarrassing and sort, straight to the point.

“I don’t have much money to pay you guys, so I don’t even really know why I’m here. And I _am_ guilty, I meant they were my drugs that I bought illegally…so I’m really just wasting your time. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Matt said. His sunglasses prevented her from seeing his eyes, but his voice sounded sincere, and his body language was gentle. And familiar. She wondered if she’d met him before, on the tube, or just passed him by on the street before. She felt like she knew him. “We let our clients pay us what they can in increments.”

“And lucky for you, we’re just starting out, so our going rate is really affordable,” Foggy chimed in.

“How old are you?” Matt asked.

Mia turned to look at him, briefly though about lying. Didn’t make any different really, in the end. “Seventeen,” she said.

Foggy startled. “Uh…do we need a parent present for this conversation? Your parents know you were arrested, right?”

She shook her head. “I’m emancipated. I live in government housing off of a minimum wage salary. I’m an adult in the eyes of the law.”

“Okay. Well it does help your case that you’re still technically a minor,” Foggy said. “What kind of drug were you in possession of?”

“Cocaine,” she said softly.

“Uh huh.” He wrote something down. “And how many grams were on your persons?”

“Just 2 grams.”

“Did you take any before you were arrested?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m sober. The police ran a tox screen on me or something. It came back clean.”

“Is this your first arrest?”

Mia nodded.

“Okay, so no priors and you were just in possession, you weren’t using. This should be a pretty easy case. If we can’t get you off completely on community service, there might be a slight fine. But you’re not looking at jail time, best we know. Right, Matt?”

Matt smirked. “I think my partner’s correct. Ms. Page, if you would direct your client to your desk and have her fill out some paperwork, it would be greatly appreciated.”

“Of course,” Karen said. “This way,” she gestured to Mia, who followed her out.

She’d filled the paperwork out and put down a deposit as a client and was waiting, not sure where to go or what to do, but knowing she didn’t want to go home yet.

Mia heard Matt’s cane clink against the ground as he walked. She looked up at him walking, his hand running against the wall to make sure he was going the right way. He stopped walking in front of her and cleared his throat, sitting down in the chair facing her. He still had his glasses on and she couldn’t see his eyes, which for some reason bothered her. She couldn’t figure out why.

“Why did you buy the drugs?” he asked. “You’re not a user, far as any of us can tell. You have client privilege so if there’s anything you’d like to tell me about why you were holding drugs, I’d like to know.”

She swallowed, her heart picking up speed. “That’s my business, isn’t it?”

He chuckled softly. “Of course it is. But I want to make sure in the future something like this doesn’t happen again. If the drugs weren’t for you, and if they didn’t meet their intended audience, what’s to stop you from getting more drugs and having it find its way to who it was really for? Are you selling drugs for extra cash? Was it for a friend or a family member? If there’s anything we need to know, we’d like to know so we can help you.”

Mia bit her lip. “It won’t happen again, Mr Murdock, I can assure you. I won’t be buying again. Buying the drugs…it was a mistake. It was my first time buying. I just…needed something to take the edge off.”

Matt was silent for a few moments, and she wondered what he was waiting for. Then he nodded. “Okay. I believe you. Please stay safe out there, okay? Drugs aren’t the answer. Not to sound preachy.”

She snorted. “Why do you care?” she asked.

“Because you’re my client,” he replied easily. “And because you’re young, and it’s easy to get swallowed up in the dark corners of this city.”

She hummed. “Well...thanks, I guess.”

His smile was so beautiful. Infectious, even. “Of course,” Matt said. “Can I call you a cab?”

“Uh, no, that’s okay. I’ll just walk. Thanks for…everything, I guess.”

“You’re welcome.”

Mia walked out the door, knowing she’d seen him and the others again.

 

She did not, however, know the third time she’d see him he would be back in the Daredevil costume. She was back in the alleyway he’d saved her from before, sitting on the top of a closed garbage can, kicking her legs back and forth and checking the service on her phone.

Daredevil dropped down out of nowhere. He landed on the top of the garbage. She looked up, startled, trying to see where he dropped from. Probably jumped off the roof of the building.

“I thought I told you to stay out of trouble,” he growled.

She tucked her cell phone back in her pocket. “I am,” she said.

His jaw tightened. “You’re bruised.”

She tensed up. “No, I’m not.”

“Your right shoulder is bruised. There are fingerprint marks on your left arm. And on both of your legs.”

“How do you know that?” she asked.

“I’m Daredevil,” he stated. “Your split lip isn’t from chewing on it either, I presume?”

She didn’t respond. She stared down at her shoes. She was still kicking her legs. “That’s none of your business,” she said.

“If someone’s hurting you, it’s my business. The last time someone hurt you, I was prying him off your throat.”

“And that was the last time I’ve heard from him. You don’t need to worry about me. Don’t you have bigger threats to take care of?”

Daredevil sighed and sat down next to her on the dumpster. “You’re important too.”

Mia snorted. “Yeah. Okay.”

His head tilted to the side. He looked like a puppy. “Why don’t you think you matter?”

“Because I don’t?”

“And why not?”

She shrugged, uncomfortable. “Why do _you_ think I matter?” she countered.

“Because you’re living here in Hell’s Kitchen. Because you’re a good person. Because you’re young and struggling. Because you have a good heart. Because you deserve good things.”

“Is that what I deserve?” she asked.

“Yes. It’s why I fight. I’m not an Avenger. I don’t deal with aliens or robots that fall from the sky. I fight low level street crime so I can make people’s lives a little better and maybe while I’m at that I can bring back a little bit of the city I love and grew up in.”

“Hmm. And what was Hell’s Kitchen like when you were a kid?”

He laughed. “Not that different. You grow up here, did you?” he asked.

“Nah, I’m from Jersey.”

“Your family still live there?”

She wondered why she was sitting on a dumpster having a conversation with a vigilante. But she wasn’t going to pass the moment by. If he was fighting crime, her story didn’t really matter. “I guess my parents still live there. My brother was in juvie last I checked, but he’s probably out now. I don’t know where he is.”

“What’d he do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“He blew up our school.”

Daredevil laughed. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you miss him?”

She shrugged. “It’s not like we were super close or anything. But yeah, I do. I guess.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The metal of the garbage can clinked as her heels hit the back of it.

“Can I ask you a question?” Mia asked.

“Okay.”

“Are your eyes naturally red or are they contacts? Like…is it some kind of mutant power or whatever?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

Her phone buzzed. She took it out of her pocket and read the text message from Erik. He wanted her back. He’d been waiting on her and she had more work to do. “Well,” Mia said with a sigh, “I’ve gotta get going.” She pushed herself off of the dumpster and landed on the ground. “If you ever wanna catch up and have more fun chats, meet me at the dumpster. I’m here quite often,” she said, with a wry smile.

“Stay safe out there,” Daredevil said, standing up on top of the dumpster.

“Will do.”

She turned and left, feeling a whoosh of air from behind her. She turned around and saw he was already gone. Mutant indeed, she thought. But that was their little secret.

 

The fourth time she met Daredevil, she didn’t know he was there. Daredevil was dropping by an abandoned church to make sure the cost was clear. He stayed in the shadows when he detected a group of people in the building. He calculated voices, steps, all the senses that help him get a picture in his mind. There were five people there: three men, two women. The women were in their teens or early 20s. Two of the men were also in their early 20s, but one was older. Much older. He had a metal helmet on, best Matt could tell. The older woman had a metal headband on as well.

“Again,” the older man said.

One of the young men sighed. “I’m tired. Can’t I rest for a minute?”

“No. When the war comes against the homo sapiens, they are going to wait until you show a weakness and then gun you down, Thomas. You have to remain vigilant at all times. Now _go. again._ ”

Thomas sighed, and there was a whoosh of air. For once, Matt was perplexed. It felt like the boy was moving so fast that he was displacing the air around him and…was at more than one place at once? No, that didn’t seem right. He was moving so fast that he couldn’t detect him. He was superpowers. He could move at a superhuman speed. He was a mutant.

“Good,” the older man said. “Lorna, why don’t you try to stop him?”

“Bullshit!” Thomas said, slowing down. “I don’t have metal on me.”

He could feel Lorna smirk and Thomas cry out in pain. “You have a filling,” she said plainly. “It’s metal.”

“Bitch,” Thomas muttered, rubbing at his jaw.

The other girl snickered.

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” he said.

“Just enjoying your pain,” the girl said.

Matt froze. He knew that voice. It was Mia. She kept showing up. One way or another, their paths kept crossing. He was sure there was a reason for it, one he couldn’t figure out yet, but what was she doing hanging out with superpowered folk? Is that why she’d bought the cocaine? Was the older man, or possibly Thomas, abusing her? What was she doing? He’d told her to stay out of trouble….maybe she couldn’t get back.

He shifted impatiently, wanting to reveal himself and help her, but he was just one man. He didn’t know if he could fight mutants on his own.

“Come on, Mia. Stop chiding your brother. You need to practice, too. Let me see how well you’ve been doing.”

Her…brother? So she’d found him since the last time they’d spoken. Somehow Matt wasn’t feeling very relieved at that notion. Maybe it would have been better if she had never found him.

And for a moment, he was again baffled at what was happening. He’d calculated her height, weight, general body placement, but he couldn’t pinpoint where she was in the room. It was different than with her brother, being in more than one place at once.  It was more like…there were three different versions of her in the room, all just slightly different than the other. Could she multiply herself? Was that her mutant power?

This whole thing was giving Matt a headache.

Tommy snorted. “That’s the best you can do? Create two copies of yourself?”

Mia pursed her lips. “I just got my powers, Tommy. I’m still working on it. Be nice.”

“You’re doing great, Mia. With a little more training, I’m very confident you can become more powerful. Just remember that if one copy of you gets hurt, when you absorb them back into you, our original host body will be damaged as well.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve still got the bruises to prove it,” she stated.

The older man chuckled. “So what do you say we train the old fashioned way now? It’s important to know hand to hand combat as well as how to use your mutant muscles. Mia and Tommy, you two fight against each other. Lorna and Scott, you two can spar. I’ll watch over you two.”

Matt stuck around to listen to them fight. Which, he had to admit, they weren’t half bad at. Mia had good reflexes and could dodge Tommy’s punches pretty well. But she needed a little work learning on how to place a good solid punch. What she lacked for in punching she made up for with tripping her brother, which had him groaning to Erik, the older man, and Mia snickering at how her brother was a sore loser and a baby.

He listened until he could make out them leaving. Mia was laughing at something her brother was saying as he placed his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into them as they walked out the church doors. He melted out of the shadows with a sigh, itching to take off the cowl and be normal, blind Matt Murdock again, confessing his sins. He was so wrapped up in his prayers he didn’t notice Mia turn around slightly and catch a glimpse of him as she slipped out the doors.

 

Matt startled as two hands banged on the top of his desk in his office at work. He tried to figure out who was in front of him.

“You’re Daredevil,” Mia said.

Matt panicked a little, listening with his senses to see if Karen could hear them or not.

“Foggy and Karen went out to lunch. You fell asleep and they let you rest. There’s no one here but us,” she said.

“How did you know?” he asked, terrified.

“The church,” she said. He knew what she meant. “Were you spying on me? Following me around?”

“I didn’t know you were going to be there. I’m Catholic. I went there to pray after…you know, beating up bad guys.”

“How do you fight crime if you’re blind?”

“I have super senses,” he joked.

She crossed her arms over her chest. Matt sighed.

“For real. When I went blind as a kid, I found I could focus my other senses on specific details if I tried hard enough.”

“So you’re not a mutant?” she pressed.

“No. But you are.”

She huffed.

“What are you doing with Erik Lehnsherr, Mia? He’s not a good guy.”

“He’s fine!” she defended. “He’s family. And I’m going to stick with the family that actually cares about me, okay?”

“You’re gonna get yourself killed.”

“I won’t. I promise. Look, I won’t tell anyone about your identity if you let me live my life. Erik might be a bit extreme at times, but he’s right. Mutants and homo sapiens are going to end up in a war with each other over civil rights, and it’s better to be on the side of my people than ignore what’s going on. Or worse, _let_ the homo sapiens oppress me. I’m done being ordered around by people who think they know what’s best for me. I’m done being experimented on against my will. I’m taking back control.”

Matt nodded slowly, breathing deeply in and out. “Okay. But please stay safe. Don’t let anyone hurt you.”

“No one’s hurting me, Matt,” she said. “Honest. All battle wounds.”

“From splitting yourself into carbon copies of yourself?”

“Yeah, I have a weird mutant power. One of me gets hurt, then the host body is hurt, too. It’s difficult to explain.”

“And the drugs?” he asked.

“Was a drug trade. I sold a guy mutant growth hormone that I didn’t need, since I’d gotten mutant powers, and he gave me coke in exchange. Like I said, it was a one-time thing. I didn’t even get the chance to use. I haven’t bought or used since.”

“I believe you,” Matt stated. “But I’m going to need some proof that you’re okay. After we settle the drug case, I have no reason to see you anymore. Except when I’m out fighting crime. What about weekly dumpster meetings?”

She smiled. “What, so we can sit on a dumpster and spill our guts to each other?”

Matt shrugged. “I don’t know. I can take you out for bad diner food sometimes. Or to a coffee shop. We don’t have to be dumpster trash.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me out on a date, Matt Murdock?”

He laughed hearty and loud. It was beautiful. Mia’s heart skipped a beat. He was so pretty and she thinks he probably didn’t know just how much. “No, I’m far too old for you. But I could use a friend. And I think you could, too.”

She chewed on her lip. “Okay. But on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You leave the glasses at home. I want to see your eyes when I talk to you. I know you’re blind and all but…I would just rather talk _to_ you, be able to see what you look like, gauge your reactions. Makes me feel safer.”

Matt smiled softly at her. Then he pulled his sunglasses he had on, which were slightly askew from him falling asleep, and plucked them off his face.

Mia sucked in a breath. Matt was so beautiful, so soft, so pure. Like that stupid Onion headline, she though. Beautiful cinnamon roll, too precious for this world, too pure. That was Matt Murdock. That was him and his beautiful soft brown eyes that crinkled at the corners and his beautiful smile, slightly large nose, soft-looking stubble. He was beautiful and he didn’t even know it.

“Deal,” Matt said. “Every Wednesday?” he asked.

“Make it Thursday. 8:00 okay?”

“You got it,” he said. “Since you’re here, you wanna hang out a bit? Help out around the office? You’d be a great help if you’d help us file stuff. Since, you know, I’m blind and can’t help. None of the files are in Braille.”

She snorted. “Somehow I bet you can probably figure out what’s going on.”

“Yeah, but what’s the fun in that?”

She rolled her eyes.

That’s where Foggy and Karen found them when they came back, on the floor of their office building, covered in files and laughing. The two traded a look and a shrug and joined them on the floor, the four of them bonding like old times. And things were good, perhaps too good, for a solid moment in time.

And she’d never regretted meeting Daredevil. Not once.


End file.
